Mr Gombal
by Kazuya Kujikawa
Summary: Selalu indah..  Bidadari indigo dengan lavendernya..  Tiap ia tersenyum, terlalu berat untuk ku lewatkan..  Biarkan aku disini menikmati indahnya..  Takkan kuusik senyumnya yang menawan..  Hinata mendapatkan secarik kertas.
1. Chapter 1

Halo Minna-san..

ketemu lagi nih sama akunya.. Hihihi..

Gak bosen kan? :P

Disclaimer :: Never be mine. Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto.

I warn you. Typo (s), OOC, ABAL, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, KURANG GOMBAL, ANAK DIBAWAH LIMA TAHUN BELUM BISA BACA. dll.

Enjoy reading!

**Mr. Gombal**

**Chapter 1** : Just The Beginning !

Seorang pria tengah menyusuri koridor sepi, iya berjalan ke sebuah loker, tangannya dengan cepat menyelipkan selembar kertas yang diambil dari sakunya, setelah itu ia menghilang bagai hantu. Tak lama bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai, siswa-siswi Konoha International Highschool langsung menyeruak keluar kelas, tertawa riang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan sang pacar, atau sekedar bercanda-canda dengan para sahabat. Beberapa menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Gadis berambut pink dan kedua sahabatnya masing-masing mendekati lokernya.

"Huh! Aku bosan sekali dengan pelajaran terkahir tadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Genma-sensei ajarkan!" Gadis berambut pink itu mengeluh sambil membuka lokernya. Tadi, sewaktu pelajaran terkhir berlangsung, gadis yang memiliki mata emerald ini memang malas-malasan untuk mendengarkan sang guru menjelaskan sederetan rumus fisika. gadis itu lebih memilih memandangi langit gelap yang sedang membayangi Konoha.

"Haha, ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasa bosan," Sahut Ino. Gadis blonde ini memang sedikit mirip sifatnya dengan gadis berambut pink tadi. Kerjaannya menggosip, membicarakan anak-anak populer disekolah, shopping, dan hal-hal lainnya. "Aku benci fisika!" Teriak gadis itu frustasi.

"Ino, kau tahu tidak, Sasuke-kun, si nomor punggung 10?" Tanya gadis berambut pink pada gadis blonde disampingnya.

"Iya, tentu saja aku tahu, masa pria seganteng dia aku tidak tahu ! Memangnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Nanti kan ada latihan klub sepak bola, kita lihat yuk?" Ajak gadis pink a.k.a Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?" Gadis blonde a.k.a Ino itu berbinar.

"Tentu saja, kau mau ikut Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis Indigo disampingnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hinata?" Ino memnepuk punggung Hinata.

"Eeh.. A-ano, maafkan aku.." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ino dan Sakura mengerumuni Hinata.

"Apa itu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah secarik kertas ditangan Hinata.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Sakura.. I-ini ada di lokerku saat aku membukanya.." Jawab Hinata.

"Coba aku lihat!" Ino merampas kertas tak berdosa itu dari tangan mungil Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh, ayolah, gadis itu takkan melawan, percaya padaku!

"Hemmm.. " Hanya gumaman menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Sakura yang tidak mengerti mengapa temannya bertingkah seperti itu juga merebut kertas itu dari tangan Ino.

_Selalu indah.._

_Bidadari indigo dengan lavendernya.._

_Tiap ia tersenyum, terlalu berat untuk ku lewatkan.._

_Biarkan aku disini menikmati indahnya.._

_Takkan kuusik senyumnya yang menawan.._

"Hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa.

"Errr.. Me-memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya diam.

"Eh? Maaf Hinata, aku hanya lucu membacanya.. Kau punya secret admirer! Haha." Sakura kembali tertawa. Hinata yang sedikit merasa malu, langsung merampas kertasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah.

OoO

"Tadaima..." Ujar Hinata sembari melepas sepatunya. Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat diwajahnya sebelum jatuh dengan indah ke lantai. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah laku adik satu-satunya itu dan kakak sepupunya.

"Gomen nee-chan.. Aku tidak sengaja..." Ujar gadis kecil yang mirip dengannya.

"Hanabi, sudah ku bilang berkalikali, berhenti bermain lempar-lemparan bantal!" Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil bantal yang baru saja mengenai wajah cantiknya. "Neji-nii, kau ini, sama saja dengan Hanabi!" Ujar Hinata sambil melempar bantal itu ke arah Neji -Kakak sepupu Hinata-.

"Hehehe. Kenapa kau pulang telat Hinata?" Tanya Neji tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata adik sepupunya barusan.

"Bukan urusan Neji-nii, aku ke kamar dulu ya~" Ujar Hinata melengos pergi. Neji dan Hanabi hanya saling berpandangan. Penuh tanda tanya.

Cklek. Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang king size-nya itu. dibacanya kembali secarik kertas yang berisikan beberapa kata dengan senyum merekah. Ini pertama kali ia mendapatkan kata-kata begitu puitis. Senang? Tentu saja, Hinata bukan gadis populer seperti Ino dan Sakura, ia hanya gadis biasa disekolah. Walau ia termasuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga ningrat, Hinata tidak suka menunjukkan kekayaannya, dia lebih suka diam.

Berulang kali ia membaca kertas itu. Berkali-kali juga senyum merekah dibibirnya. Ditengah kegembiraanya, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Gadis itu segera meraih laptopnya. Segera saja ia memasukkan kata 'Facebook' di search engnine. Setelah ia log in, ia langsung membuka chat list-nya. Ia dapat melihat orang yang dicarinya. Senyuman kembali mengembang dibibirnya.

_'Hai'_ Tanpa Hinata yang memulai, orang yang Hinata cari telah memulai lebih dulu.

_'Hai'_ Hinata membalas sapaannya.

_'Kenapa baru on? Aku menunggumu dari tadi..'_

_'Gomen.. Aku baru pulang..'_

_'Ohh, yasudahlah, tak apa.. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?'_

_'Ya.. Terima kasih..'_

_'Itu sungguhan..'_

_':)'_

_'Kau tau? Katanya, dulu, pelangi itu berbentuk lingkaran.'_

_'Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu.'_

_'Ya, tapi sekarang hanya terlihat setengah lingkaran..'_

_'Kenapa begitu?'_

_'Karena, setengah lingkaran lagi ada dimatamu :)'_

_'Hahaha, kau ini..'_

_';)'_

_'Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?'_

_'Mungkin kau sering melihatku, karena aku selalu melihatmu, namun kau tak menyadari keberadaanku :)'_

_'Oh ya? Kau curang!'_

_'Tidak. Aku tidak curang.. Hanya saja kau yang tidak menyadari aku..'_

_'Apa aku mengenalmu?'_

_'Sepertinya iya.. Kau mengenalku..'_

_'Tapi mengapa aku tidak mengetahuimu?'_

_'Tanya kenapa. Hahahaha'_

_'Kau jahat!'_

_'Hey, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.'_

_Ya. Sampai jumpa.'_

Sudah sekitar dua bulan lebih Hinata mengenal pria ber-akun** 'Mr. Gombal'** itu di facebook. Hinata sering sekali mengobrol dengannya. Namun sampai saat ini, ia belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemilik akun itu. Ia menutup laptopnya. Berpikir kembali, siapa dia? Mengapa dia mengnenalku namun Hinata tak mengenalnya? Ya, Hinata tahu, orang itu satu sekolah dengannya, tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pria itu.

OoO

Sepi. Kelas terasa begitu luas. Hinata duduk dikursinya yang berada ditengah kelas. Meletakkan tasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, hari ini ia kebagian tugas piket, jadi, dia harus membersihkan ruang kelas. Tak lama, seorang pria berambut jabrik berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya yang menguap.

"Pagi Naruto-kun.." Sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum. Cantik.

"Pagi Hinata-chan.." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu juga kebagian tugas piket, jadilah mereka berdua membersihkan kelas. Tak lama beberapa anak yang kebagian tugas piket juga datang.

"Hinata. Besok ada pertandingan sepak bola antara sekolah kita dengan Suna, kau nonton ya.. Aku, Garaa dan Sasuke akan bermain. Ini debut kami. Kau wajib menonton ya!" Ujar Naruto.

"Pasti, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum senang. Hinata, Naruto, Garaa, dan Sasuke memang berteman sejak SD, hanya saja Garaa dan Sasuke berbeda kelas dengannya saat mereka memasuki Konoha International Highschool, dan mereka pun berbeda klub, sehingga komunikasi diantara mereka agak tersendat. Tapi terkadang, mereka sering berkumpul bersama. Dan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau hubungan Hinata dan ketiga siswa populer itu dekat.

Bel pun berbunyi, pelajaran pertama dikelas Hinata adalah olahraga. Mereka segera menuju ke lapangan. Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah Volly, Hinata yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa bermain Volly merasa sedikit tidak bersemangat. Beberapa bola Volly telah dikeluarkan. Gai-sensei memulai pemanasan, Lee, pria berambut mangkok dengan semangatnya mengikuti setiap gerakan Gai-sensei.

"Ya. Kalian latihan sendiri. Aku akan mengawasi kalian. Setelah itu, aku akan mengambil nilai." Ujar Gai-sensei.

Sakura dan Ino yang memang ikut klub Volly sangat ahli dalam mengolah bola berwarna putih itu. Hinata hanya berdiam diri dipinggir lapangan. Menonton mereka yang tengah asyik bermain Volly.

"Hinata! Ayo main. Kenapa disitu?" Ajak Ino.

"Errr... A-aku tidak bisa main.." Ujaa Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata, kami ajari!" Ujar Sakura. Hinata berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hinata.. Awas!"

'BUGH'

Bola volly mendarat tepat diwajah Hinata, gadis indigo itu terjatuh. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Pria jabrik itu langsung menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kurenai-sensei.." Teriak Naruto di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Tak lama pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik bermata merah dengan rambut hitam bergelombang. Wanita itu tampak panik saat melihat sesosok makhluk*?* yang digendong Naruto, dan buru-buru mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Mimisan" Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Iya, aku juga tahu. Maksudku, apa yang menyebabkan dia mimisan?" Ujar Kurenai.

"Kena bola." Lagi-l;agi dijawab Naruto dengan enteng.

"Oh." Respon Kurenai. Aduh, kenapa dua orang ini jadi kayak orang bego ya?

*Ctakkk* *jitak kepala kurenai*, woy, itu Hinata dalam keadaan sekarat, lu malah enak-enakan melongoria. *author ikut turun tangan*

"Baiklah. Si author sialan itu udah marah-marah, kembalilah kau ke alammu, errr.. Maksud sensei ke kelasmu.."

"Haii, sensei."

'BLAM'

"Hinata, seka dulu darahmu dengan tisu, dan beristrirahatlah, aduh, maksud sensei, beristirahatlah, aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Baik sensei.."

'BLAM'

Hinata menyeka darahnya dengan tisu, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari balik gorden. Hinata yang sedang menyeka darahnya terkaget ria.

"E-eh?"

'SRAKK' Gorden terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berambut merah yang sedang memposisikan dirinya dari tidur ke duduk. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia bangun tidur.

"Garaa-kun.. Kau.. Sedang apa disini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hinata layaknya seorang reporter.

"Huh! Pertanyaanku saja belum kau jawab!" Ujar Garaa.

"Ah! Aku tak apa. Kau?"

"Aku? Aku sehat."

"Lalu? Sedang apa disini?"

"Tidur."

"Ti-tidur?"

"Ya."

"Oh." *ikutan bloon kayak Kurenai*

Hujan turun membasahi Konoha. Hinata berlarian mencari tempat meneduh. Hujan turun semakin deras, tubuh Hinata basah kuyup.

'BUGHH'

"A-ano.. Gomen nee.." Ujar Hinata. "Kyaaaaaaaa..."

TBC

waaaaa... Chapter 1 selesai... :D

Review ya.. Keep or delete ?

Pairingnya mau HinaNaru, atau HinaGaa, atau HinaSasu ?

Pilih lewat review yaaa.. :D

Gomawo. Arigatou. Terima Kasih. :))


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi moshi.. Numpang yaw~

Numpang bercerita!

hehehe:P

Disclaimer :: Never be mine. Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto.

I warn you. Typo (s), OOC, ABAL, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, KURANG GOMBAL, ANAK DIBAWAH LIMA TAHUN BELUM BISA BACA. dll.

Enjoy read it!

**Mr. Gombal**

Chapter 2 : Who is this?

'BUGHH'

"A-ano.. Gomen nee.." Ujar Hinata. "Kyaaaaaaaa..."

Hinata terpelanting ke lantai halte. Gadis lavender itu mengusap bokongnya sambil meringis pelan, sebuah uluran tangan terjulur ke arahnya, si gadis mendongak untuk mengetahui si pemilik tangan.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Ujar Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan dari pria berambut raven di depannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di halte bus itu. Pria pantat ayam itu duduk di bangku halte, Hinata mengikuti disampingnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"A-ano.. Tadi aku di ruang kesehatan, dan aku ketiduran. Untungnya Sakura mendapat tugas untuk mendesain ulang ruang kesehatan, jadi dia menemaniku sampai aku bangun." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar seraya tersenyum.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau baru selesai latihan ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Oh."

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti didepan mereka.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" Teriak seorang pria dengan rambut panjang senada dengan rambut Hinata, Hinata pun segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam mobil itu, tak lupa ia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

oOo

Secarik kertas dan setangkai bunga mawar bertengger cantik di meja Hinata, sebuah senyuman mengembang manis di wajah gadis mungil itu. Diraihnya sepucuk kertas berwarna senada dengan mawar yang ada diatas mejanya.

_"Bidadariku, semakin hari kau terlihat semakin bercahaya.._

_Kau adalah penyemangatku.._

_Tanpamu, aku bukan apa-apa.._

_Teruslah menjadi bidadari duniaku.."_

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman tergambar indah dibibir tipisnya. Diambilnya setangkai mawar merah itu, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma mawar. Sakura dan Ino hanya terkekeh geli membaca tulisan kertas di kertas tadi.

"Hahahah. Tiap hari ada saja yang dilakukan pria itu ya? Besok kejutan apa yang akan terjadi diharimu ya?" Ujar Sakura.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku menyukainya." Sahut Hinata.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan orangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Hem.. Aku tidak tahu. Hahaha." Ujar Hinata asal.

"Kalau dia tampan, jadikan pacar saja, kalau dia jelek, buang saja ke laut. Hahaha" Ujar Ino sesuka hati.

"Dasar Pig! Seenaknya saja kau kalau bicara!" Sakura menghadiahkan satu jitakan ke kepala Ino.

"Aw-" Jerit Ino.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, ingin tahu, dia itu seperti apa, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik padaku." Pandangan Hinata menerewang ke luar jendela, melesat jauh ke hamparan awan putih.

Pria bermasker dan berambut putih memasuki ruang kelas.

"Aduhh pak! Gak terima penyemprotan nyamuk demam berdarah disini!" Teriak seorang siswa bertato segitiga terbalik yang sukses mendapat hadiah lemparan penghapus papan tullis.

Seth.

"Ett.. Gak kena.." Ujar pria itu, yang langsung keselek kapur papan tulis.

"Ulangan logaritma. Hanya ada alat tulis di atas meja." Ujarnya tegas dan cepat udah kayak lagi dikejar penagih utang.

Semua anak tak ada yang berani mengelurkan sepatah kata sedikitpun, tampaknya guru itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

oOo

Waiting for your call I'm sick

Call I'm angry call I'm desperate for your voice

Listening to the sound we used to sing

Drrrtt.. Drrttt...

"Halo." Sapa Hinata sopan saat didengarnya handphonenya berdering.

"..."

"Halo?" Sapa Hinata sekali lagi.

"..."

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?" Tanya Hinata.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Hinata pun menutup teleponnya.

'Orang aneh.' Pikir Hinata. Gadis yang memang baru selesai mandi itu pun kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Drrtt.. Drrt.. Handphonenya kembali bergetar,

1 pesan masuk

_"Mendengar suaramu, membuatku terenyak.._

_Lembut suaramu bagai lantunan surga yang indah.._

_Bidadariku.._

_Aku merindukanmu, padahal baru sedetik aku tak melihatmu.."_

Kembali, sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

'Ctakkk'

Jendela kamar Hinata sepertinya dilempari sesuatu. Hinata segera menuju balkon untuk memeriksa apa yang baru saja menabrak jedelanya. Sebuah kotak terbalut kertas kado berwarna ungu mendarat cantik di balkon Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dan membuka kotak itu. Dua buah jepit rambut berwarna ungu bermotif lavender terlihat sangat elegan di dalam kotak tersebut. Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat tersenyum. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar, mencoba menemukan si pelaku, tapi keadaan dibawah sana gelap.

Drrrtt.. Drrrttt..

1 pesan mauk

"Kau suka? Hadiah kecil dariku?

Kuharap aku bisa melihatmu mengenakan jepit rambut itu besok.

Aku akan senang melihatnya."

"Hinata! Ada Naruto!" Teriak Hanabi.

oOo

Chapter 2 done :P

Maap yak kalo pendek, lagi bener-bener banyak tugas cyinn :P

Ripyuu ya, masih dibuka loh buat ngevote pairingnya :D

Thanks to ::

"**Hesti Hyuga Chan, Salt No Pepper, Lollytha-chan, Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu, Yudi Uchiha, OraRi HinaRa, NHL-chan, Ronozoa Swn, dindaadsari, nakano onigiri, Master-OZ, kurirana, Shyoul lavaen, semutbeenhere, Hana 'Reira' Misaki, and Fita Ratna Dewi"**

Once Again == "**RIPYUU PLEASE**"


End file.
